Se busca novia
by La Tigresa dj
Summary: X Racer es el chico mas popular de la Academia Racer, puede tener a la chica que el quiera, pero aun extraña a su exnovia Annalise. Su hermano se da cuenta de eso, asi que el junto con sus amigos planean conseguirle una nueva novia a X. Cap 3!
1. La extraño

¡Hola! Aquí me tienen con un fanfic de _Meteoro La Nueva Generación_. Hace un tiempo me dieron ganas de escribir un fic de esta caricatura, una de mis favoritas n.n pero como protagonista estará X Racer (aww! Lo amo!), pero también mi OC, que la verán/leeran mas adelante. ¡Espero que les guste!

_Meteoro La Nueva Generación_ creado por Larry Schwarz

***

_**Se busca novia**_

Capitulo 1: La extraño

Era una tranquila pero fría noche. Un chico de 17 años caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, con una expresión seria, triste y melancólica en su rostro, y mirando detenidamente un precioso anillo, un anillo que había pertenecido a su novia.

- ¿Por qué? - Se preguntaba así mismo el joven, mientras se recostaba en su cama, sin perder de vista el anillo.

Ya había pasado unos meses desde que Annalise había terminado con X, y aunque el sabia perfectamente que su ex-novia quería lastimar a su hermano, la extrañaba.

_*Flash back*_

Esa noche, X se había ido a disculpar con Annalise por haber culpado a su padre de haber secuestrado a Conor y haber robado el _Mach 6_, aunque el mismo sabia que era culpable.

-Toc-toc- dijo el chico a la vez que entraba a la habitación de Annalise con un ramo de rosas – Hola Annalise – le saludó, pero ella no le hizo mucho caso y siguió empacando su ropa – Annalise ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Qué no ves? Me voy de la academia – le contestó la chica

- Pero ¿Por que? – le preguntó algo preocupado

- Ahora que mi papi no esta, me quedare a cargo del negocio hasta que el regrese y es obvio que no puedo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo – le contesto muy molesta

- Ya Annalise, perdóname – le suplico X a la vez que le daba el ramo de rosas

- No X tu ayudaste a tu hermano a que inculparan a mi papi, porque el es inocente de todos los cargos que le imputan – X solo se quedo callado pues el sabia que todos esos cargos eran ciertos.

- ¡Bien! Si no estas de acuerdo, entonces terminamos, toma tu estúpido anillo ¡yo ya no lo quiero! – Le dijo muy enojada a la vez que le arrojaba el anillo

- Pero Annelise…

- ¡Jared! ¡Jesse! – Annelise llamo a los gemelos quienes entraron saludando a X

- ¡Hola X!

- Hola – les devolvió el saludo

- Llévense mis cosas – les dijo mientras señalabas unas maletas color rosa en donde había guardado su ropa. Los gemelos salieron de allí cargando su equipaje mientras discutían como siempre lo hacían.

- Dije que te vayas, adiós, largo – Le dijo Annelise mientras se daba la vuelta. X no tuvo más remedio que salir de allí.

Se dirigió a su habitación muy triste, aunque no quería que nadie se diera cuenta, llego a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, no tenia ánimos de nada, ni si quiera le importaba la carrera que se acercaba, en la cual estarían todos los medio de comunicación. Ya nada le importaba.

_*Fin del flash back*_

- Supongo que ya no importa – Se dijo a si mismo, mientras cerraba sus ojos, pero eso no impidió que una lagrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

- Oye X ya esta la...-Entro a la habitación su hermano menor, Meteoro, quien observo que había llegado en un mal momento. Se quedo parado en la entrada de la puerta un rato, solo observando a su X, quien no se había percatado de la presencia de su hermano, ya que estaba hundido en sus pensamientos.

- La extrañas ¿verdad? – Le pregunto Meteoro, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama al lado de X.

- ¡Meteoro! – Se levanto precipitadamente X - ¿Qué haces…? Yo no estaba…

- Tranquilo X – le dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿De que hablas? – le dijo X, ocultando el anillo en su el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- El anillo… era de Annalise ¿no?

- ¿Cuál anillo? – le dijo X

- X, no eres bueno mintiendo – Meteoro conocía perfectamente a su hermano, asi que el no lo podía engañar.

- Si era el anillo de Annalise – le dijo mientras daba un gran suspiro - pero solo lo estaba mirando, no es que la extrañe.

- Esa chica esta loca, pero aun así, te comprendo X, sé que sufriste mucho cuando ella se fue.

- ¿De que hablas? ¡Claro que no la extraño! Soy X Racer, puedo tener a la chica que quiera, y definitivamente no extraño a Annalise ¡Ella te quiso matar!

- Aja, claro y entonces si eres X Racer y puedes tener a la chica que quieras ¿Por qué no tienes novia? – Le pregunto Meteoro alzando una ceja.

- Eeeeh, pues, por que… - X estaba tartamudeando, no sabia que contestarle a su hermano

- Jejejeje tranquilo X, no tienes por que contestarme ahorita, pero espero que algún dia lo hagas – le dijo su hermanito menor – Por cierto dice papá que ya esta la cena

- ¡Genial! Me muero de hambre, ¿Qué hay de cenar?

- Pizza – Le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, y se dirigía a la puerta – Date prisa

- En un momento bajo – X se apresuro, y rápidamente bajo las escaleras y llego al comedor principal de la Academia, donde ya lo esperaba el resto de la familia Racer.

- ¡Hola papá! ¡Hola tío! – saludo X

- Hola hijo – Le contesto su padre, Meteoro Racer, el mejor corredor de la historia.

- Genial pizza, tenia mucho tiempo que no comía pizza – Comento X

- Seguro la extrañabas – le dijo en tono burlón Meteoro Jr. a su hermano mayor

- ¿eeeh? ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto X

- Jejejeje yo, nada – le contesto su hermano

La cena paso como cualquier otra, X y Meteoro Jr. peleando por el ultimo pedazo de pizza, Conor haciendo un millón de preguntas a Meteoro Racer y el pequeño Chim-chim robándose la mochila de Lucy, algunas chicas acosando a X, pero todos hablando del motor sin combustible que acababan de inventar, el cual ahora se instalaría en otros autos, pero el primero, aparte del _Mach 6, _seria _La Estrella Fugaz_

- Ahora con ese motor, nadie le podrá ganar a _La Estrella Fugaz_ – decía X

- Excepto el _Mach 6 _– le contesto Meteoro Jr.

- Eso ya lo veremos hermanito jejejeje – dijo X – Bueno, me voy a mi habitación

- Si yo también – dijo el menor de los Racer

X se dirigió a su habitación, aun seguía pensando en su ex – novia y recordó las palabras de su hermano: "Tranquilo X, no tienes por que contestarme ahorita, pero espero que algún día lo hagas". X sabia que era el momento de responderle a su hermano, quería desahogarse con alguien, y la persona mas indicada para eso era con su hermano menor, así que se dirigió a su dormitorio y toco la puerta

- X, pensé que ibas a dormir – le dijo su hermano

- Hola Meteoro, quería hablar contigo

- Claro X

- Recuerdas de la pregunta que me hiciste hace rato, que si extrañaba a Annalise

- Si, lo recuerdo

- Pues sí, tenías razón, la extraño…

_**Continuara…**_

***

Ta-ran! ¿que les pareció? Aun no se como continuar XD pero ya lo verán ^^

¡Nos vemos/leemos!


	2. Concurso

¡Hola! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Espero que les guste n.n

_Meteoro La Nueva Generación_ creado por Larry Schwarz

***

_**Se busca novia**_

Capitulo 2: Concurso

Un nuevo día en la Academia Racer, Meteoro y sus amigos desayunaban tranquilamente en una de las mesas del comedor de La Academia, mientras que X se sentaba en una mesa al fondo del salón, en su aspecto se veía muy cansado, no pudo dormir en la noche, pensando solo en su ex novia.

-¿Qué le pasa a X? Se ve muy… solitario – comento Lucy, mirando a X

- Esta muy deprimido – le contesto Meteoro Jr.

- Pero ¿por que? – pregunto la chica

- Aun extraña a Annalisse

- ¿A Annalisse? ¡Pero ella esta loca!

- Annalisse no esta loca – comento Conor

- Su padre te secuestro y trato de matarnos

- Eso no prueba que Annalise esta loca

- ¡No puedo creer que aun pienses en Annalise! – exclamo Lucy muy molesta

- Si es loca y trató de matarnos, pero esque es muy bonita – dijo Conor a la vez que se imaginaba a Annalise con el.

- Como sea, tenemos que ayudar a X

- ¿Y por que tendríamos que ayudarlo? – pregunto la chica

- Por que es mi hermano y el se sacrifico para ayudarme, siempre estuvo de mi lado y esa fue la razón por la que Annalise termino con el.

-Pero no es tu culpa, Annalise esta loca – le dijo Lucy tratando de tranquilizar un poco a Meteoro

- ¡Annalise no esta loca! – Grito Conor

- ¡Cierra la boca Conor!

- De todas formas, no me gusta ver a mi hermano así

- Y ¿Cómo piensas ayudarlo?

- Emmm pues… no lo se ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una idea? – Los tres jóvenes empezaron a pensar alguna idea, e incluso Chim chim estaba ayudando.

Pasaron algunos minutos, pero a ninguno de los tres se le ocurria algún plan

- Nop, a mi no se me ocurre nada – dijo Meteoro

- A mi tampoco – contesto la chica

- Ni a mi – comento el pelirrojo

- Y a ti Chim chim ¿Se te ocurre algo?

El simio robot empezó a buscar algo entre sus cosas, y después de arrojar varios objetos al piso, le entrego a Meteoro Jr un pedazo de periódico.

- Muchas gracias Chim chim, pero no creo que sirva de mucho

El simio bajo su mirada un poco entristecido, mientras Meteoro observaba el pedazo de periódico, y vio que era la sección de anuncios clasificados

- Jajajajaja – empezó al reir el chico – Miren este anuncio: "Se busca novia para perro Chihuahua" ¡Que loco! – Exclamo el chico después de enseñarles el anuncio a sus amigos, pero segundos después se le vino a la mente una idea –  
!Eso es! – Grito levantando los bazos – ¡Ya se lo que haremos para animar a X!

- ¿Regalarle un perrito Chihuahua? – Pregunto Conor un poco confundido

- No, algo mucho mejor, ¡Le buscaremos novia a X!

- ¿**Queeeee**? – dijeron Lucy y Conor al mismo tiempo

- Si, solo piénsenlo, hay cientos de chicas que se mueren por ser novia de X

- Pero como vamos a elegir a la indicada – pregunto el chico pelirrojo

- ¡Haremos un concurso! – les dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara

- ¿Haremos? Eso me suena a manada – protesto la chica

- Vamos Lucy, ¡necesitamos tu ayuda! – Le rogo el chico Racer

- Esta bien, pero pienso que primero deberías de hablar con tu hermano

- Si eso es lo que hare, ¡Vamos con X!

Los tres amigos se levantaron de donde estaban sentados y se dirigieron a la mesa en donde se encontraba X

- Hola X – saludo el menor Racer - ¿Tienes un minuto?

- Para mi hermano siempre – le contesto con una leve sonrisa, tratando de ocultar su tristeza

- Mira hermano, últimamente he notado que estas muy solo, y siempre te apartas de nosotros

- Tu sabes la razón

- Sip, y por eso ¡vamos a ayudarte!

- ¿Que? Osea que ya les contaste todo a ellos

- Sip

- Rayos, ya no se puede confiar en tu hermano sin que le cuente todos sus secretos a sus amigos – le fingiendo estar molesto por lo que Meteoro había hecho – Y ¿que piensas hacer?

- ¡Te conseguiremos novia!

- Creo que ya perdiste tu cabeza, ¡estas loco!

- Vamos X, necesitas distraerte un poco

- Pero como me vas a conseguir novia, ¿Cómo vas a escoger a la chica indicada? ¿Y si es como Annalise y te intenta matar?

- Pues no creo que nadie sea peor que ella, además Annalise no era tan mala

- Wow jamás creí que mi hermano volvería a decir eso jajaja – rio X

- Pero ¿Por qué dices que Annalise no era tan mala? – pregunto la chica

- ¿Recuerdan cuando quede atrapado en la pista virtual con Annalise y el _Mach 6_?

- Pues cuando estuvimos allí, me di cuenta de que en el fondo… muy muy en el fondo, ella no es tan mala

- Wow, eso se oye… raro

- Como sea, no Meteoro

- Confia en mi hermano

- Pueeees, si no queda otra alternativa… Esta bien

Meteoro sonrio y se subió a la mesa en donde estaba X, y empezó a hablar con todas sus fuerzas

- ¡**Atencion chicas de Academia Atencion**! Muchas de ustedes seguramente conocen a X Racer, uno de los mejores corredores de la Academia

- ¡Y el mas guapo! – se escucho la voz de X diciendo eso

- Como sea, ¡**Esta buscando novia**!

Al oir eso todas las chicas de la Academia gritaron de felicidad, por fin podrían tener una oportunidad de salir con el chico mas popular y guapo

- ¿Y que es lo que tenemos que hacer? – pregunto una chica rubia

-Es facil, solo dejen sus datos y nosotros los llamaremos, solo hay una regla muy importante, no deben insultarse ni pelearse entre si; asi que formen una fila ordenada y Conor les tomara sus datos

Ninguna de las chicas hizo caso a los de "fila ordenada" y todas se abalanzaron contra Conor tratando de ser las primeras, Meteoro pudo levantar a Conor del piso y les ordeno de que hicieran una fila, de lo contrario no serian inscritas al concurso, a lo cual rápidamente se ordenaron en una fila. Una hora depues por fin habían terminado de inscribir a todas las chicas que se habían formado.

- Wow – comento Lucy al ver la libreta de Conor en donde estaban los datos de las chicas – ¡No ha pasado ni una hora y ya hay mas de cien inscritas!

- Es que soy muy guapo – dijo el chico del tatuaje – Pero… como vamos a escoger entre tantas chicas

- Tendrás que salir con todas ellas – le contesto su hermano

- Y ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

- Pues hoy tendras tres citas: Susan Patterson, Eleonor Jonhson y Daniela Miller, cada cita durara una hora, iras con ellas a comer pizza, platicaras con ellas y luego nos cuentas que es lo que pazo.

- Esta bien

- ¡Apresurate! tu primera cita es en una hora

-¡¿Quee?! ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo tardo en conseguir este look? ¡No inventes!

- No, y no me importa, además tienes tu secadora nueva jajaja

- Ya te dije que me la prestaron

- Hay si no, jajajajaja – el chico seguía muerto de la risa, burlándose de su hermano, a quien no le parecía nada gracioso – ¡Vamos! ¡Apresúrate X!

- Ok

El Racer mayor subió a su habitación, se vistió con una camisa negra y un pantalón azul, le pidió permiso a su padre, quien lo dejo ir, con la única condición que no llegara muy tarde, asi que X se subió en _La Estrella Fugaz _y se dirigió hacia el restaurant que se encontraba fueras de la Academia Racer. Depues de tres horas regreso, y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hermano menor.

- ¡Hola X! ¿Cómo te fue?

- Solo les dire que hay chicas muy raras en la academia

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Veran, la primer chica no paraba de hablar de ovnis, la segunda chica no paraba de comer y la tercera ¡ni si quiera me hablo!

- Wow

- Pues la chica ovni no suena tan mal – comento Conor

- Admitelo Meteoro, esto es una mala idea

- Por favor X, no todas las chicas de la Academia son asi, pronto encontraras a la chica ideal

- Si claro como si mañana fuera a llegar la chica perfecta – dijo en tono sarcástico

- No pierdas la esperanza X

- Mejor me voy a dormir

X se dirigió muy triste a su habitación, sin saber que al dia siguiente le esperaría muchas sorpresas

_**Continuara…**_

***

Y hasta aquí se termino este capitulo! :D espero que les haya gustado!

Por cierto, en el fic hare referencias tanto al anime original como a la película… y una que otra idea loca mia por allí, no se asusten XD

Espero que estén muy bien ¡Nos vemos/leemos!


	3. Un Plan Perfecto

Hola! n.n aquí esta el tercer capitulo de este fic! :D

_Meteoro La Nueva Generación_ creado por Larry Schwarz

***

_**Se busca novia**_

Capitulo 3: Un Plan Perfecto

Mientras todo el mundo duerme en la oscuridad de la noche, hay personas que solo están pensando en dañar a los demás, y este es el caso de Zile Zazic, uno de los hombres mas poderosos del mundo y dueño de Industrias Zazic, mientras esta cómodamente sentado en el sillón frente a su escritorio de su oficina, en la Torre Zazic.

- ¿Cómo esta la mas querida de mis hijas? – pregunta el hombre al ver a su hija Annalise entrar a su oficina

- Pero papi, ¡soy tu única hija! – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Y por eso eres la mejor

- ¿Y ahora que quieres pa? – pregunto la chica al intuir que todos los halagos que su padre le estaba haciendo era por que necesitaba algo.

- Cariño, papi necesita que le hagas un pequeño favor: Tienes que regresar con tu novio X

- **¿Qué? ¿Por qué regresaría con ese perdedor? **

- Veras linda, el comité me dio una ultima oportunidad y no debemos fallar, y como sabes, el siguiente auto al que se le instalara el motor sin combustible será _La Estrella Fugaz_

_-_ ¿Y? – pregunto mientras se veía el manicure que se acababa de hacer

- Tienes que robar el auto de X, o por lo menos llegar al motor

- ¿Por qué?

- Para poder encontrar algún defecto o algo para sabotear el auto, el _Mach 6_ tiene demasiada seguridad, pero _La Estrella Fugaz_ no, es mas fácil llegar al motor.

- ¿Pero por que tengo que hacerlo yo? – pregunto Annalise, con una expresión de molestia en su rostro y llevándose su mano a su cintura.

- ¿O prefieres que lo haga tu prima Elsa? Seguro ella estará encantada de regresar a América – contesto Zile, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, el sabía como chantajear a su hija

- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Elsa?! ¡Ni si quiera soporto que esté en Alemania! ¡No soportaría verla aquí de nuevo! Ademas, X y Meteoro la reconocerían

- Hija, existen dos cosas muy efectivas que se llaman cirugía plástica, y tinte de cabello, así que tu decides Annalise – le dijo mientras la miraba a Annalise, quien había cruzado sus brazos y se había dado la vuelta; al ver que su hija no contestaba, llamo a su asistente – ¡Stan! Comunícame con Elsa

El hombre tomo el teléfono celular y empezó a marcar – Veamos, tres, cero – a cada botón oprimido, Annalise sentía que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida, pero por su orgullo aparentaba que no le importaba – uno – seguía contando el hombre - cinco y…

- ¡Esta bien! – exclamo la chica dándose la vuelta y mirando a su padre – Lo hare

- Buena chica - le dijo mientras se levantaba de su sillón – además, yo se que a ti te gusta algo mucho mas que el dinero: la popularidad

- Si, me gusta y mucho – le contesto con una gran sonrisa

- Ahora imagínate, si cuando eras novia de X, todas las revistas los catalogaban como "La pareja del año"; ahora si se reconcilian, podrías aparecer en la portada de cientos de revistas, no solo en la revista "Zazic & Modas"

- Eso me gusta, pero ¿y si X ya encontró otra novia?

- No tiene, Jared y Jesse me acaban de informar que hay una especie de concurso, en donde X esta buscando una novia, pero seguramente te extraña hijita

- ¿Pero y si encuentra otra novia?

- ¡Que chiquilla tan preguntona! – protesto Zile – Pues ¡Usa el encanto Zazic! o lo que sea necesario, pero tienes que volver con él

- Esta bien papi, solo una ultima pregunta ¿Cómo voy a regresar a la Academia? No creo que sea bienvenida después de todo lo que pasamos

- Cariño, recuerda que ninguno de esos cargos fueron comprobados, fue bueno haber sobornado al juez para que me declarara inocente, además, si no te admiten de regreso, papi les puede quitar la pista virtual y todas sus instalaciones, después de todo, sigo siendo su dueño; así que eso no será ningún problema, y si haces bien las cosas te puedo comprar otra isla.

- Pero ya tengo cuatro

- Entonces dime lo que quieres

- Quiero tener mi propia revista

- Asi será hija, nada puede salir mal – Le dijo a su hija, sin saber todavía si su plan tendrá éxito o no.

_**Continuara…**_

***

Pues en este fic no podía faltar la presencia de los Zazic, aunque los odie… y mucho, estuvo corto este capitulo, no se me ocurrían muchas cosas y no quería hacer un plan muy complicado XD

Pronto regresare a la escuela, asi que tendre menos tiempo para escribir, aunque ya tengo la idea para el próximo capitulo, pero quizá me tarde en escribirlo.

Como sea, espero que estén muy bien! ^^


End file.
